Five Hurtful Truths of Lavender Brown
by nietsmmar
Summary: Five painful truths Lavender had kept hidden from everyone, even on her deathbed. Rated T due to minor violence and character death. Lightly implied LB/SF.


_5) She came from a broken life._

As a young girl, her parents barely spoke to her. Her parents were constantly at odds with each other, arguing about every single little thing. Eventually, they had broken the Magical Bond that was set during their wedding due to their extreme hatred, so she ended up living with her mother. Her mother was truly an amazing person if she tried, but it felt wrong, growing up with one half of a parent. What was worse was that the old Mrs. Brown couldn't stop weeping and if she did, she would yell and scream at Lavender and accuses the poor girl of breaking her marriage. Lavender never said anything back. She couldn't.

_4) She hates flying. Not flying, exactly. _Broomsticks_. But she has a good reason to._

When she was five, life was hectic for Lavender. Her mother was always out and about, while her father was always drunk when he came home in the middle of the night. One fateful night, her father was way too drunk to even walk when he opened the door. Lavender was happily enchanting some flowers to bloom on a table, did nothing to deserve what happened next.

Her father got his broomstick from the back of the house, wobbling and shaking along the way. He hit Lavender fiercely on the back, causing her to smash her head onto the table. Despite the fact that she was bleeding all over her face, she didn't scream.

"Like it, you filthy piece of scum?"

He continued to hit her with the broomstick, but she stayed silent. She had to. She couldn't let her father know that he got to her.

Either she kept quiet, or she dies.

_3) She_ liked _Hermione Granger._

In front of everyone, she seemed like the sort of person that is very much the opposite of the Know-It-All, Divination-hating bookworm Hermione Granger: Lavender was a bit thick and she loved Divination. On the outside, they seemed like fire and ice.

But when nobody paid attention to her, she liked her. No, not liked. **_Admired_** is the right word.

She can't help admire the bookworm's intelligence; nobody couldn't, not even Malfoy. She also admired her beauty, her persistence, the way she talked with such smart word but still sound so normal. She even admired the fact that she was in love with Ron. She often gossiped about her with Parvati, but only to cover up her admiration.

If anything, Lavender wished she _**was**_ Hermione Granger.

_2) Hogwarts saved her._

Before she entered Hogwarts, she had always been thinking about how her life can be so horrible, but others' lives can be so joyful and full of merriment. She looked at all her friends, wondering how they could be so lucky to not have to suffer the heartfelt childhood she did. _They were like this for a reason,_ she thought.

Gossip, Professor Trelawney and Parvati saved her from any thoughts of killing, hurting or abusing herself. Not to mention the joy of the surrounding chatter the place seemed to bring. It brought away the pain of her parents' divorce, her abuse and her heartbreak.

_1) She was only in love once, and once only._

As she approached her final moments, she had only thought of one person. Not her mother, and definitely not her father. Hell, not even her best friend, Parvati.

The person had been thinking of was special. They had been friends since the first day of Hogwarts. No, ever since they got onto the train. They had been through everything together, shared the same opinions together, and went to the same lessons. They had been to the Yule Ball together too.

She loved the fact that his accent made her laugh. She liked it whenever he ran his hands through her hair whenever he felt lonely or upset. She can cry on his shoulder anytime she wanted to and not feel guilty.

He loved the fact she was so cheerful. He loved the fact that everytime he blew something up, she was there to comfort him. He loved her for the fact that she was the only person other than his best friend who didn't think he was a gigantic fool.

His name, and a declaration of her undying love for him, in fact, was the last thought she had before she died. Not even Greyback's laughter and the pain brought on by eighteen years of heartbreak could destroy it.

_I love you, Seamus Finnigan. Be strong for me._

Too bad she'll never know he felt the same way.


End file.
